This trial will evaluate the effects of high-dose intermittent recombinant human interleukin-2 (rhIL-2) administered either intravenously or subcutaneously with a highly active antiretroviral regimen compared to the antiretroviral regimen alone after all patients have received a lead in period of treatment with this highly active regimen to assure viral suppression and maximize CD4 responses prior to initiating rhIL-2. Subjects will have a CD4+ cell count of 50-300 cells/mm3. Both the height of the CD4 response and the proportion of patients achieving a 50% increase in CD4 counts, and the rate of change of CD4 counts will be compared between each of the rhIL-2 groups and patients receiving only antiviral therapy. In addition, an assessment of tolerability and effects on quality of life of the two rhIL-2 regimens will be evaluated.